1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to self watering devices and, more specifically, to a method and planter apparatus for housing and watering plants providing a container for housing house plants and providing irrigation to the plants housed therein as an integrated unit adaptable to connection to a standard garden water hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Planter boxes require frequent watering, or else the flowers or other plants therein will quickly wither and die. This is true in moderate as well as hot climates, since such containers hold a relatively small volume of soil and are exposed on all sides, and therefore suffer rapid loss of moisture through evaporation. Moreover, planter boxes are frequently located under eaves, deck coverings, trees or other features that obstruct or limit their access to rain water.
The need for frequent and routine watering places a significant burden on the homeowner or gardener. The burden is especially difficult for persons who are subject to busy work schedules, as well as for the elderly and persons having limited mobility. Moreover, the situation can become acute if the person is absent for a significant period of time—when away on vacation, for example—unless the person can enlist the temporary services of a neighbor, friend or family member to tend to the watering.
These difficulties have, of course, been well known, and a number of solutions have been proposed over the years. While often effective in the sense of being able to achieve a degree of watering, none have represented an entirely satisfactory solution.
Certain of these prior devices have relied on electrically updated valves and controls. This approach has become increasingly common in recent years, however, it remains prohibitively expensive to provide a valve and electric controller for each planter box; moreover, to do so would require running not only a water line but also an electrical cord to each and every planter box. Certain electrically-operated systems have been developed that employ a central controller and valve assembly from which irrigation tubing is routed to individual destinations, however, this means that a multitude of tubes must be routed from their origin (typically, a garage or basement location) to the various plants
Other automatic watering devices have been developed that do not rely on electrical power for their operation and are therefore free from some of the complications noted above. However, a satisfactory solution has remained elusive.
A few such non-electric devices have relied on structures or materials having physical characteristics that respond in some way to changes in moisture—for example, the swelling of a piece of wood—but as a group such mechanisms exhibit poor reliability and long-term durability. Others have been actuated by changes in height as the amount of water in the container increases/decrease, which offers the prospect of far more reliable operation, however, the mechanisms have generally been deficient for a number of reasons. For example, many of the gravity-operated mechanisms have been excessively complex and/or cumbersome, so that they are too bulky and too expensive to be used with individual planters or boxes, especially where a yard or deck contains a number of planters. The bulky, visually obtrusive appearance of many of these devices also renders them unsatisfactory from an aesthetic standpoint. Moreover, many of the mechanically operated devices are intended to operate in conjunction with an associated reservoir (e.g., a small water tank), which is only a partial solution, since the owner must replenish the reservoir itself on a periodic basis.
A few devices have been developed that take the more effective approach of controlling the flow of water through small-diameter tubing that can be connected to a tap or other pressure source and strung, unobtrusively along a deck railing or other support. However many of these devices require parts that must be machined, cast or molded with very close tolerances making such devices very expensive. Other devices require the use to soft flexible tubing folded to cut off the flow of water and allowed to straighten enough to allow the flow of water to the planter using some sort of spring mechanism. These types of devices, however, in that the need to flatten or flex the rubber tubing is somewhat difficult to achieve fine adjustments.
All of these devices whether electrical or mechanical require separate water lines to each planter and in many cases separate electrical and/or valves or valve controls for each planter also.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus that is both a planter that incorporates the irrigation functionality as an integral part of the planter and which can utilize a standard garden water hose to provide the water and timing apparatus. Further there exists a need for the ability to “daisy-chain” multiple planters together so that only one water line need be provided from a water source to irrigate all of the planters on a deck, a patio, a yard, or combinations thereof. Still further, there exists a need for such an integrated apparatus that is inexpensive to manufacture and that is durable and long-lasting in use.